That little box
by Jayjay1304
Summary: Not what you think it is. Read and review pwease! :)


**Hey, this is just a one-shot I thought of so i'm not gonna write any more on this story, kay? Constructive criticism is welcome but don't swear or anything cause then I'll feel bad... allonsy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who but I do live in England, do I get anything for that?**

* * *

The early morning sunlight peeked in through the little gap between the cream and pink curtains and shone onto the dusty pink walls of her bedroom. Clara was peacefully sleeping, wrapped in the violet duvet like a Russian doll until she was rudely awakened by the high-pitched beeping of her digital clock radio. With a sigh, she unwrapped her self out of the duvet cocoon and attempted to roll out of bed, instead rolling out of bed, onto the beige carpeted floor. Groaning, she scrambled up and slammed the snooze button on the radio and with a sharp turn of the heel, she went over to her bed to fix the duvet.

It was six am and she was half asleep, so she didn't hear the whirring of the TARDIS as it materialised into her bedroom. Nor did she see the doctor's face when he popped his head out of the TARDIS's doors.

Actually, she was quite glad that she didn't notice.

"Is that all you sleep in Clara?"

And quite angry with herself for sleeping in only a thong and bra...

Whoops.

She turns around but only to come face to face with the doctor. He's only wearing a white shirt and jeans, the top two buttons of his shirt are open, revealing some of his chest and his jeans are a washed out blue. His fringe's flopping over his light blue eyes and he has a smirk on his face.

_That little -_

"No, sometimes I sleep..."

"You sleep what?"

Now she was the one with the smirk on her face and a devilish glint in her eyes. The word she said next was mouth-dropping...

"Naked."

With that he turned bright red, his eyes grew wide and he started to chew at his lip.

"Now, can you get back in that snog box of yours so I can put some clothes on?!" She grinned and pushed him back into the TARDIS, the doctor trying to put together a sentence to clarify that the TARDIS was indeed not a snog-box.

* * *

10 minutes later...

"I'm done!"

"God, you take too long to put a little skimpy dress on!" He complained, flopping down onto the rosy couch across from her bed.

"Oh you love them really!" She winked at him as he watched her curiously, then he realised what she had meant.

"No- I- I do- I- oh shut up!" He rambled, getting all flustered again.

_Point 1 to Clara._

He stood up, dusting his shirt off and coughed.

"Anyway, I have something to give you."

"Really? Oh it's not one of those make an alien kits again, because last April we had an actual gremlin running through London!" She asked him.

"Oh yes, I read that in the newspaper, funny actually, I had the gremlin on my lap at that time."

"You could tame it?" She asked in awe.

"Oh yes! All it wanted was a cuddle, I can speak Gremlin you know. I can teach you if you wan-" He rambled.

"Uh no thanks, what about that thing you wanted to show me?"

"Oh yes, completely forgot, sorry about that!" He pulled out a black ring box with a TARDIS blue ribbon tied around it.

Her heart was racing. Was he proposing? No, he couldn't be. She didn't want to get married, all she wanted to do was travel and visit and see the Universe. Not get married. Once you get married, you settle down, you have kids and there was no way she was having kids at this age. What would she tell her dad if she said yes? "Oh yeah dad, and the guy, well you've never met him before but he's really sweet and funny and he's saved my life loads of times. Did I mention that he's an alien?" She mentally slapped her forehead.

"Open it." He held it out to her and she slowly took it from his hands. Her hands were shaking as she fumbled with the knot in the ribbon and she could feel his eyes watching her like a hawk. When she had untied the ribbon and tossed it aside, she slowly opened the box, as if there was a bomb in there.

_Thank you lord!_

The sudden lump in her throat vanished as soon as she caught glimpse of the silver key which was lying on a navy silk blanket.

"Clara Oswald, will you take the key tot he TARDIS and erm, moveinwithme? He mumbled the last bit but she still heard every word and she still could, loud and clear in her ears.

He was fumbling with his hands when she leapt into his arms and he luckily, he caught her but stumbled backwards a bit from the shock.

"Yes, yes I'll move in with you!" She cried, not letting go.

_That little box..._

* * *

**Okay, so my first dr who story thing. How was it? Constructive criticism welcome and reviews but no flames pwease!**

**XXXXJaiydenXXXX**


End file.
